Kwazii’s Apprentice 2!
'Kwazii's Apprentice 2! '''is the 53rd episode of Season 22. Summary Kwazii teaches Connor how to use the ocean pearl bracelet's four magic talents: music, arts, food, and sports. Meanwhile, Romeo plans to steal all the talents around town with his newest invention, the Talent Taker, and now Catboy must use the magic of talents to stop him! Plot The episode begins in Monster-ology class where everyone is taking their Monster-ology test. But only Connor was having trouble paying attention to his test as he was only having his eyes set on the school clock, waiting for the end of school bell to ring. Connor was both excited and impatient because he wanted to learn how to use the magic of talents from Kwazii's ocean pearl bracelet, and he couldn't wait until class ended. He struggles to get through the test as he felt his head ache, then finally he jerked up from his seat and yelled "COME ON BELL! RING ALREADY!", which got everyone's heads turning to him with surprised looks and Daddo shot a slight glare at Connor just to keep him down. Quickly, Connor finished his test just when Daddo walked up to his desk and tell him that he understands that he wants to get out of class after school, but he can't just yell so loud for the bell to ring, leaving Connor slumping with embarrassment and his cheeks started flushing as he apologized to Daddo for yelling so loudly. Finally, the end of school bell rings as everyone packed up their stuff and ran out of class while Daddo shouts to them to have a great afternoon and Connor comes out of class last. He was finally going to the Pirate-ology class to meet Kwazii there. When Connor finally arrived at the Pirate-ology classroom and saw Kwazii packing up his backpack, Kwazii turned with a smile and asked his apprentice if he was ready to learn some new powers from the ocean pearl bracelet. With an excited nod, Connor replies that he is as Kwazii lead him to the school kitchen. In the kitchen, Kwazii taught Connor how to use the sweets galore with the magical sweets galore whisk. First, he transforms into Cook Kwazii, then puts the whisk in the magic mixing bowl and finally starts mixing up something sweet while Connor paid attention. At last, Cook Kwazii was done and out of the mixing bowl came a Master Fang birthday cake! Connor gasps and saw how amazing the cake came out without being in the oven! After taking a bite out of their cake slices, Cook Kwazii transforms back into Kwazii and he hands him the ocean pearl bracelet to transform into Cook Connor and lets him use the cooking & baking magic to try and bake a cake without using the oven. However, when Connor stirred too hard, an explosion of cake batter comes out of the magic mixing bowl and the whole kitchen floods with cake batter. The cake batter came out delicious though. After cleaning up the mess with his magic cleaning brush in it's mop form, Kwazii leads Connor to the auditorium where he will be teaching Connor how to use Magical Music. In the auditorium, Kwazii transforms into Maestro Kwazii and plays the piano in a perfect key as Connor listened to the music and was amazed at how Maestro Kwazii played the piano with the ocean pearl bracelet's powers. Then after transforming back into Kwazii again, he once again hands his bracelet to Connor to give it a try on the piano as Connor transforms into Maestro Connor and then cracked his knuckles to begin playing the piano. But all that came out was a loud piano sound that Kwazii had to cover his ears. He then decided to help Connor with the piano by telling him to just clear his mind and let the musical magic come in and so he does as Connor played the piano beautifully. After the magical music lesson, Kwazii takes Connor to the art room to teach him how to use the Mystic Paintbrush's powers. Later in the Arts and Crafts-ology class, Kwazii transforms into Painter Kwazii and starts using his Mystic Paintbrush to paint a self portrait of himself. He shows it to Connor and he (Connor) was even more amazed by how well painted the portrait came out. It was now Connor's turn as Kwazii gave him the bracelet again and Connor transformed into Painter Connor and started painting a self portrait of himself, too Then after transforming back into Connor again, he followed Kwazii outside and to the soccer field where Connor will learn how to use super sports power. Outside, Soccer Kwazii was kicking the magic soccer ball and balancing it on his head. Then, he kicks the ball right into the goal and Connor cheers after it went in. After transforming back into himself again, Kwazii walks up to Connor and gives him his ocean pearl bracelet again to give it a shot so he can see if he can do the magic of sports like he did. Connor puts the bracelet on and concentrated on transforming in his new sports form, Soccer Connor. When he transformed, Connor felt the surge of sports power inside him and starts kicking the soccer ball. Kwazii was really impressed just when Connor tries to kick the ball into the goal, but he missed. He tries again but the ball only hits Oso on the head by accident and Connor shouts an apology at him as Oso forgave him. With an exhausted sigh, Connor transforms back into himself and fell on his behind as he said that he'll never be a good at using the ocean pearl bracelet like Kwazii. Kwazii helped Connor up and told him that he can't give up now and says it just takes some time. Practice makes perfect, he also said. Connor gives Kwazii a smile of thanks just when Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake came to tell Connor some urgent news. Everyone's talents are gone as Captain Jake shows Kwazii and Connor a text from Mr. Smee saying that Captain Hook has lost his talent at painting on his iDisney and also a text from Sofia who says that her talent at sewing is gone! This was urgent! It was like someone has stolen everybody's talents, but who? That's what the PJ Masks are going to find out tonight, and Kwazii was going to let Connor use his ocean pearl bracelet again. But Connor asks Kwazii if his is sure if he's ready to use the ocean pearl bracelet again. Even if Kwazii wanted him to take it on the mission, Connor was still an apprentice, but Kwazii insists to Connor that he should take it with him, because it's powers might come in handy. Connor hesitates but he agrees with his friend as he, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake held out their fists to form their pact. The PJ Masks are on their way, into the night to save the day! Later, nightfall comes, and the four kids transform into the PJ Masks. Then, as they made it to HQ, Owlette and Fish Boy were checking for trouble in the PJ Picture Player while Catboy was looking at Kwazii's ocean pearl bracelet, looking concerned about using it in this mission, even as Kwazii's apprentice. Gekko noticed Catboy's worried look and walks over to him to not worry. That made Catboy feel better a bit just as Owlette spotted Romeo's lab on the streets-with some strange invention on top holding four colorful tubes. The PJ Masks decide to check out what the invention was and stop Romeo as they headed up to Owlette's HQ room to ride on the Owl Glider. As they buckled in their seatbelts, Owlette drove the Owl Glider into the sky, then used her owl eyes to spot Romeo using his invention to zap at a sleeping victim and somehow suck some green energy out of him and into the green tube. What was Romeo doing? The PJ Masks were going to find out as Owlette lands the Owl Glider right in front of the lab, which stops, and the PJ Masks jump out to confront Romeo as Gekko demands him what he was doing and what kind of invention was it on his lab. When asked, Romeo introduces his newest and latest invention, the Talent Taker, a machine that steals people's talents that involves music, arts, foods, or sports, and once he has everyone's talents, he'll be the only villain with every talent and he'll use the talents he's stolen to be the best artist, singer, cook or baker, and sports player, and then... he'll finally take over the world! Scoffing, Owlette replies to Romeo that that's not gonna happen and that she and her friends will stop the machine and get everyone's talents back just as Romeo scoffs back and tells the PJ Masks to just try to stop him as he turns on his Talent Taker to take their talents. Then as the Talent Taker was turned on, a blast of blue shot out from it’s hose but the PJ Masks dodged the blast in time before it hits them as Catboy used it the ocean pearl bracelet to change into his new form, Maestro Catboy. When Romeo saw the transformed Catboy, he laughs and asked him mockingly if he was gonna play him a song. That gave Catboy the idea to use the magical baton as he waved it in the air and unleashed several rings of music notes at Romeo and his Talent Taker. Unfortunately, the Talent Taker sucks up the music note rings and it fills up the blue tube of musical talents as Maestro Catboy tries again with sonic soprano and alto attack, only it was making the blue tube fill up even after every time the hose sucks them up. After trying out the lyric wave, Maestro Catboy uses the ocean pearl bracelet’s food power to transform into Cook Catboy and stir into the magic mixing bowl with the magic whisk to make sticky honey joy cakes at Romeo. However, Romeo dodges them in time and used his Talent Taker again to point at Cook Catboy and suck up the food talent magic out of him. As the food magic was sucked out of Catboy and into the green tube, Catboy tried to hold up the magic whisk to make him into his cook form again, but without the food talent magic, he couldn’t do it as Romeo laughed evilly and went to steal more talents. Quickly, the PJ Masks went back to the Owl Glider to follow him and prevent him from stealing anymore talents. Meanwhile on the other side of town, Romeo's Talent Taker was stealing more talents than before just as the PJ Masks arrived to try and stop him again. Jumping out, Catboy transforms into Painter Catboy and uses the mystic paintbrush to throw paint blobs at the Talent Taker, but it too sucked them up and filled the pink tube that holds the art talents! Powers that Kwazii uses * Cooking & Baking Magic * Mystic Paintbrush * Magical Music * Sports Power * Magic Cleaning Brush Villain Motives * Romeo: To steal everyone’s talents and use them to become the most talented Trivia * Connor/Catboy uses the magic of talents for the first time. * Romeo introduces his Talent Taker in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 22 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Apprentice episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Season 22 images Category:Protecting images Category:Couple images